December to Remember
by Randy Orton Fan
Summary: Randy and John take a little trip to ECW's December to Dismember. What happenss when Randy meets the beatiful ECW diva Kelly Kelly and finds that Mike Knox is mistreating her? Oneshot some bad language


"Tell me why were here again?" asked Randy impatiently as he struggled to keep up with John Cena's large stride as they walked down the corridor of the James Brown Arena for the ECW "December to Dismember".

"I told you man, Lashley invited us, and he's our mate, remember?" John replied, taking a small glance over his shoulder. "And why are you walking so quickly? It's at least an hour until the show starts man" said Randy, then adding, "My feet are starting to hurt as well".

"Because we are going to be watching it from a private box with all the Divas" said John with a small smile. "You never mentioned that" Randy smirked as he hurried to catch up to his friend.

As they walked down the long corridor, a girl passed them in the opposite direction which made Randy stop dead. She was possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She wore a small two piece, teal-colored outfit and had a cute, innocent look on her face.

Randy then noticed the man she was holding hands with. He had a face that looked as if he had run head-first into a brick wall. Immediately, Randy knew this girl was too good for a man like this.

As she passed she glanced up. Randy locked eyes with her. Her eyes widened and she gave him a small smile. Randy quickly turned to John as she and her man were well down the corridor. "Dude? Did you see that girl we just passed?" He asked John excitedly.

"Don't you watch ECW man? That's Kelly Kelly" John replied, shaking his head as his friend.

"And who was the guy that was with her?" Randy questioned again.

"Oh him? That's Mike Knox" John replied, starting to walk off.

"Kelly Kelly" Randy muttered to himself. He didn't know exactly who this diva was, but he knew he had to find out. And soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy followed John up the long staircase that led to the private boxes, Kelly Kelly still on his mind.

As they pushed the door to the private box open, the sight was nothing more that breath taking. They sat above about 10,000 fans and 5,000 more sat above them on the second tier. John moved over to where Torrie was sitting. Randy looked around and saw his good friend Candice beckoning him over.

He took a seat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Randy had liked Candice for a long time, but then she had got engaged to some guy named Ken Gee. Not that Ken wasn't a good guy and all; Randy had still wished he had got to Candice first.

But now that Randy's heart was set on another girl, he knew he had to be quick on the uptake of this Kelly Kelly.

Somehow, Randy found it so much easier to talk to Candice than any other girl he had ever met, she just seemed so open with him.

"So honey? How are things going" she asked him.

"Good, I kinda met this girl, well I didn't exactly meet her, but she was just stunning, and I really like her" Randy replied.

"Wow, what's her name?" Candice asked, smiling at him.

"Kelly Kelly" Randy replied.

"Hey! I know Kelly! Were friends from way back" said Candice.

"Really? Hey, wait, I didn't actually want you to tell her!" said Randy, as Candice pulled out her phone and began to text someone.

"Too late Randy! You deserve a girl!" Candice giggled as she showed him the message.

Randy had a brief moment to read the text on the screen which read…

_Hey Kelly, Candice here! Hey I have a friend that really wants to meet you. I'm sure you know him; his name is Randy Orton, text back gurl!_

Randy could only look on in horror as Candice clicked the send button.

"There! And don't look at me like that Randy, I did it for your own good" said Candice huffily.

"I though she had a boyfriend" Randy muttered.

"Mike? Oh no way Randy, that's just an on screen relationship" said Candice, slapping him on the shoulder.

Candice's phone began to vibrate and hum her theme song. She picked it up and smiled, passing the phone to Randy. The text read…

_Oh my god, Randy Orton wants to meet me??? I knew I saw him in the corridor earlier! Just tell him to drop by my locker room after the show…..alone lol! Thanks Candice, cya soon!_

"Well…..are you gunna go?" asked Candice slowly.

"Yes Candice, I think I will" Randy smirked.

"Hey Randy, looks like your girl picks up a nice win tonight" said John, tossing Randy a script of the matches to come. Randy flicked through the pages entitles Mike Knox and Kelly Kelly vs. Kevin Thorne and Ariel. It seemed Kelly was supposed to tag in Knox, Knox was to clear Kevin Thorne off the apron and tag Kelly Kelly back in, then she would hit her finisher, and pin Ariel for the win.

Randy dropped the script under his chair and waited for the show to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knox's music hit and Randy smiled as Kelly Kelly made her way out to the ring, smiling and waving to the fans. Kevin Thorne and Ariel then made their way out, then the match begun.

Mike Knox and Kevin Thorne started out, going into a grapple, Knox tossing Kevin towards the turnbuckle. Kevin came back with a series of blows to Knox, before tagging Ariel in.

Mike looked towards Kelly, who looked a little scared, but confident all the same. Knox then tagged her in. Ariel then jumped on Kelly and began to beat the holy hell out of her. Kelly kicked Ariel off and went for the tag. Ariel grabbed her, butt Kelly kicked her off again.

Kelly outstretched her arm to Mike, begging for the tag. Mike also held his hand out, but when Kelly got close, he drew his arm back, and jumped to the floor.

Knox laughed at Kelly, who looked at the verge of tears as she hung, lifelessly on the second rope. Ariel smirked at Knox and signaled that she had appreciated what he had done. Knox turned his back on Kelly and began to walk towards the curtain.

Thorne threw a chair into the ring and Ariel picked it up. She raised the chair and brought it crashing down on Kelly's back. Kelly cried out in pain as she hit the mat.

Anger was coursing through every vein in Randy's body, he would have a chat to this Mike Knox, and it something told him that messing with this guy wouldn't end well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the show, Randy made his way towards the locker room of Kelly Kelly. Just as he went to knock, he heard two voices arguing with each other.

"How could you do this to me?" cried Kelly Kelly.

"Come on, I have seen the way you act around other guys now, you don't even respect me anymore do you?" said another angry voice, belonging to Mike Knox.

"Like when? Please tell me!" said Kelly Kelly.

"Like today in the corridor, I saw the way you looked at that Randy Orton, I wasn't born yesterday you stupid slut!" said Knox angrily.

"Fuck you Knox! Get out, and I never want to see you again!" said Kelly Kelly, who was crying now.

"You dumb bitch! I hope you know what you're throwing away!" said Knox.

"Get out!" screamed Kelly Kelly.

"You are pathetic Kelly!" Knox retorted.

"Are you stupid? Because I think the lady told you to get out" said Randy, who was standing at the door.

Knox looked to retort, but he knew it wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he walked out, slamming the door after him.

"You ok?" asked Randy uneasily, taking a seat next to the crying diva.

Kelly nodded slightly, she then looked up into his face and smiled.

"Y...You….You're Randy Orton" she stammered in between sharp intakes of breath.

"Yeah, I guess I am" said Randy, wrapping his arm around her.

"Why did you want to meet me then?" asked Kelly, wiping away her tears with her thumb.

"Because I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" Randy replied.

Kelly looked up again. She could see the sincerity in Randy's eyes. He really did mean it. She was unsure though, what if he turned out like Mike?

"Give me a chance, please Kelly, ill show that I really love you" said Randy.

Before she could respond, Randy captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Kelly found herself loving every second of it. When he pulled away, she pulled his head back so she could kiss him some more.

"I think ill give you a chance Mr. Orton" Kelly replied, giggling slightly.

Randy smiled. He didn't know exactly what he saw in this girl, but he knew he loved her.

And that was all that mattered.

THE END


End file.
